Mis à Nu
by Twinzie
Summary: Charlie, qui dans un mauvais jour, se fait surprendre par une fille dans le plus simple appareil... Comment y remédier ? Hum... Ca peut avoir du bon...


_Tout est parti d'une soirée oraganisée drabble par _Annaoz_, d'une requête proposée par _Owlie Wood_, notre fan incontestée de Quidditch qui voulait un _Sexy Charlie_, mon imagination (perverse) a démarré au quart de tour et a donné un drabble qui m'a poursuivi et harcelé pour que j'en face un OS qui a finalement répondu au défi de mai de la communauté _Dieux du Stade_ sur LJ ! Ouf ! Donc il s'agit d'un _Charlie/OC_, rating _T, _écris par moi, même si à part l'OC et l'histoire rien ne m'appartient. Madame _Rowling _est la vraie maman de ce beau gosse... _

_Bonne Lecture  
_

* * *

**Mis à Nu**

- Un P, Monsieur Weasley.

Charlie loucha sur la note tandis que le professeur de Potions continuait la distribution des devoirs. Il venait d'avoir un P pour Piètre. Il rangea ses affaires avec des gestes mauvais. Décidément, la journée commençait bien mal. Son réveil lui faisait défaut, le temps ne se prêtait pas au Quidditch et il écopait d'un P en Potions à son premier cours, autant dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur.

Alors qu'il sortait de cours avec Phil, il croisa certains membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle qui ne se gênèrent pas pour leur prédire une bonne raclée pour le match de la semaine prochaine.

- Rappelles-moi combien de fois tu as gagné la Coupe, Sanders ? Demanda Charlie sans attendre la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà.

- Maintenant vieux, dis-moi ce qui va pas ? Demanda Phil, une fois qu'ils eurent tourné pour aller au cours d'enchantements.

- On est vendredi 13, voilà ce qu'il y a.

- Arrête, sérieusement Charlie, tu vas pas croire à ces superstitions de moldus.

- Il m'arrive toujours des trucs improbables le vendredi 13.

- Fillette, souffla Phil.

Charlie lui jeta un regard noir mais s'abstint de commentaires et le suivit au cours de Métamorphoses.

Le professeur McGonagall leur ordonna de changer leurs souris en encrier. Elle répétait qu'ils devaient tous maîtriser les éléments de base, alors à chaque cours, ils avaient droit à un exercice que leur professeur qualifiait de « facile » même s'il y en avait toujours un pour le louper. Avec un sourire victorieux, Charlie changea la sienne au premier coup de baguette.

- C'est qui le meilleur ?

- Pas toi, asséna Phil dont l'encrier avait de jolies moustaches.

Le sourire de Charlie ne dura pas longtemps car il fit un geste de victoire pour faire enrager son ami mais ce fut fatal pour son propre encrier qui alla s'écraser au sol dans une jolie marre bleue.

- Adieu petite souris, minauda Phil, l'œil faussement larmoyant.

Le reste du cours, Charlie, mécontent, ne parla pas et Phil se moquait de lui.

_OoO_

- Il a quoi, Charlie ? Demanda Ellana à Phil.

- Il a décidé qu'il serait paraskevidékatriaphobe.

- Para quoi ?

- Il a peur du vendredi 13.

Elliana eut un sourire moqueur, signifiant clairement qu'elle trouvait ça bête. Elle allait, d'ailleurs, dire quelque chose mais vu le regard que Charlie lui adressa, elle préféra refermer la bouche et chacun déjeuna en silence.

- J'ai tué une souris, maugréa Charlie.

- C'est pas un crime passible de dix ans à Azkaban, remets-toi.

- Mais elle a éclaté parterre.

- L'encrier a éclaté, pas la souris.

- C'est pareil. L'encre, c'était comme son sang. Un sang bleu.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, t'es une fillette quand tu t'y mets, Weasley.

- Ouai, bah, la fillette, elle va aller en cours et elle te dit que t'as intérêt à être à l'heure pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, sinon, je te botte le cul.

_OoO_

Toute l'après-midi, Charlie avait fait attention à être prudent et vigilent, il ne voulait qu'il lui arrive une autre catastrophe. A l'heure de l'entraînement, le vent avait redoublé et la pluie fine s'y était mêlée, mais malgré les protestations de ses joueurs, il n'avait pas cédé. Il y aurait entraînement, point barre.

Au bout de deux heures, il avait finalement mis fin au supplice et renvoyé l'équipe aux vestiaires. Cependant, l'entraînement avait été rude, pluvieux et venteux et Charlie, dans son rôle de Capitaine, n'avait rien épargné à ses joueurs. Toute l'équipe s'était entraînée jusqu'à la dernière minute. Charlie était intolérant en vue du match contre Serdaigle de samedi prochain. C'était le dernier de la saison et il comptait bien garder la Coupe chez les Gryffondors pour sa dernière année ici.

Dans les vestiaires, les quatre garçons de l'équipe semblaient fatigués, ils ne pipaient mots et étaient réticents à enlever leurs vêtements tellement ils étaient trempés et boueux.

- La prochaine fois qu'une idée aussi lumineuse te traverse l'esprit, Weasley, préviens-nous un jour à l'avance car je risquerais d'être malade ?

- Oh ! C'est bon, les gars, il faut bien s'entraîner par tous les temps.

- Mais t'aurais pu éviter ce jour-là, je vais tomber malade tellement je suis trempé et j'ai un rendez-vous, ce soir !

- Je vous signale qu'ils prévoient ce temps-là pour le match.

Chacun parut encore plus démoralisé.

De l'autre côté de la paroi, les filles de l'équipe se dépêchaient d'ôter leurs vêtements mouillés pour se glisser sous une douche bien chaude et tenter de se réchauffer. Elles maugréaient aussi à voix basse contre leur capitaine, aussi séduisant soit-il, comme le disait Ellana, il n'en restait pas moins bête pour les faire s'entraîner par ce temps de chien.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les filles ? Hurla Charlie, paniqué.

- L'eau est gelée !

- Ce n'est que ça, s'étonna Phil alors que Dubois, le « petit nouveau » marmonnait un « ah ! Les filles ! », d'un air faussement désespéré.

- Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude, expliqua Katleen.

Phil fila voir si c'était le cas chez les garçons, mais après avoir laissé couler l'eau pendant plusieurs minutes, elle était aussi froide.

- Et bien, on n'a plus qu'à rentrer au château comme ça, souffla Charlie.

- Génial Weasley ! On s'en souviendra de ton entraînement. Bordel !

Phil pouvait être grognon, pouvait jurer et lancer des regards noirs à son capitaine, Charlie savait qu'au fond, il n'en était rien. Phil était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et le voir jurer, c était comme de dire bonjour le matin. Il le faisait tout le temps et pour un oui ou pour un non.

- C'est pas la mort non plus ! Les filles, on vous attend.

Le retour au château avait été rapide, ils avaient couru étalant ainsi encore plus de boue sur leurs vêtements qui étaient déjà dans un piètre état.

- Dépêchez-vous, je veux pas tomber sur Rusard, il va nous trucider s'il nous voit comme ça.

Phil n'avait pas tort, le concierge allait être fou quand il verrait les traces de pas, les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient çà et là et encore pire pour la boue qui couvrait le sol.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils eurent l'impression d'être des bêtes de foire, tous les regards étaient rivés sur eux et ils ne s'attardèrent pas et filèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.

Dans celui des septième années, Charlie et Phil faisaient du forçage pour être le premier à avoir la salle de bain.

- Je suis ton capitaine, argumenta Charlie.

- Des clous ! J'ai rendez-vous avec Tania en plus. Et comme tu le dis si bien, Capitaine, tu te dois de prendre soin de tes joueurs. Tu voudrais tout de même pas que je tombe malade avant le match ?

Charlie soupira violemment avant de se dégager, laissant un Phil se vautrer le long de l'embrasure de la porte.

- Allez ! Dégages avant que je te botte le cul !

- Trop aimable à vous, Capitaine, lança Phil sarcastique, avant de s'enfermer pour ne pas subir les foudres de son capitaine.

Charlie se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, il devait prendre une douche maintenant. Il se tourna et rencontra le regard surpris de Josh, un camarade de dortoir.

- T'es tombé de ton balai, Charlie ?

- Ben non, pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de laisser Phil gagner la salle de bain.

- Il aurait été insupportable après.

Il enleva sa tenue de Quidditch quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il descendit aussitôt dans la salle commune et vit rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

- Excusez-moi Mesdemoiselles mais y aurait-il parmi vous la préfète de Gryffondor ?

Il savait pertinemment qu'elle était l'une d'elles mais comme elles étaient toujours fourrées ensemble, il ne pouvait pas distinguer celle dont il avait besoin. Une brunette fit un signe timide sous ses joues rougies et Charlie usa encore plus de son charme pour obtenir le mot de passe de la salle de bain des préfets.

Il avait du succès auprès des filles. Il n'en avait pris conscience que cette année et n'en avait pas profité plus que ça, car aucune n'avait vraiment attiré son attention. Cependant, il savait s'en servir pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

Cette fois-ci n'échappa pas à la règle, il n'eut pas beaucoup d'efforts à fournir puisqu'elle lui révéla presque aussitôt. Avec un sourire encore plus charmeur, il la remercia, salua le petit groupe et remonta au pas de course pour prendre ses affaires.

- Eh ! Tu vas où ? Lui demanda Josh alors que Charlie fouillait dans sa valise.

- Me laver ailleurs, sifflota-t-il, tout content.

Dans les couloirs menant à la fameuse salle de bain, il croisa quelques élèves outrés de sa tenue, des filles qui gloussèrent de le voir ainsi siffloter et des amis qui le taquinèrent. La routine en somme.

Il n'avait jamais pénétré dans cette pièce et il devait avouer qu'elle était somptueuse, bien plus belle que les malheureuses douches des vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch. Il regretta presque de ne pas y être venu avant. Tout était en marbre blanc, un lustre de chandelle illuminait la pièce et la baignoire ressemblait plus à une petite piscine, ornée d'une multitude de robinets ors et il y avait même un plongeoir.

- La classe ! S'exclama-t-il.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il ouvrit plusieurs robinets et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. De chacun des robinets sortaient un liquide différent. Il y en avait un qui produisait de la mousse, un autre des bulles de différentes couleurs, un autre encore lançait un jet d'eau qui faisait des cercles à la surface de l'eau et ainsi de suite. Il descendit prudemment, jugeant si c'était profond. Pas tellement vu qu'il avait de l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine. Il fit quelques brasses et se laissa aller contre le rebord.

Son corps semblait mou et léger. Il se sentait extrêmement bien. Cela valait le coup d'un rude entraînement. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa flotter savourant la fin de ce vendredi de malheur.

_OoO_

Il ne saurait dire combien de temps il avait passé dans ce bain, mais apparemment, cela faisait longtemps car même si l'eau était toujours aussi chaude, sa peau en ressentait les effets.

La pendule au-dessus de la porte indiquait vingt-deux heures. Il avait loupé le dîner et le couvre-feu venait d'être dépassé. Il sortit à la hâte et se dirigea vers la montagne de serviettes blanches, toutes moelleuses mais il s'arrêta bien vite dans son élan quand il vit avec horreur la porte s'ouvrir.

Une jeune fille se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts sous le coup de la surprise. Incapable d'amorcer le moindre geste, Charlie resta planté là, offrant à cette jeune fille tout le loisir de le mater et il se rendit compte que ses yeux ne se gênaient pas pour explorer son corps.

Merlin !

- Hum hum, toussota-t-il.

Il vit qu'elle eut la délicatesse de rougir ce qui ne devait être rien en comparaison à son visage qu'il sentait en feu. Il s'empara rapidement d'une serviette, qu'il entoura à la va-vite autour de ses hanches pour tenter de se cacher à ce regard gourmand qui se voila de frustration.

- Je... Je ne savais pas que... enfin, ce n'était pas fermé, alors... bafouilla-t-elle.

Charlie vit un léger sourire apparaître sur son visage avant qu'elle ne sorte à reculons et referme la porte. Il entendit ses pas se précipiter dans le couloir pour finalement s'estomper. Il était maudit. Dans sa hâte d'entrer dans ce fichu bain, il en avait oublié de verrouiller la porte. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, mais une phrase tournait en rond : une fille l'avait vu nu.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

- La honte ! S'exclama-t-il à voix haute comme pour imprimer ses mots dans son esprit.

Il s'essuya en vitesse et s'habilla encore plus vite avant de sortir de la pièce et de partir au pas de course jusqu'à sa salle commune. Il ne cessait de penser au fait qu'une fille venait de le voir dans le plus simple appareil. Il rougissait rien que d'y penser. Ce que c'était humiliant. En plus, il ne la connaissait apparemment pas et dans son trouble, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir se souvenir de son visage. Il se rappelait seulement de la couleur de la cravate négligemment relâchée autour de son cou qui était bleue. Il en était presque certain, elle était à Serdaigle. Il soupira, plus jamais il ne pourrait regarder une Serdaigle dans les yeux. Heureusement qu'elle avait l'air assez âgé. Il aurait dit qu'elle était en sixième année au minimum. Déjà elle avait accès à la salle de bain alors elle devait être préfète… ou pas. Il n'était pas préfet et pourtant il y avait été. Frustré, il passa une main dans ses cheveux encore mouillés et dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame.

La salle commune était déserte, rien d'étonnant, il s'agissait d'un soir de semaine ordinaire et l'heure était tardive. Il eut droit à des taquineries de la part de ses camarades de chambre qui lui demandèrent de justifier sa fuite et le pourquoi de la rougeur intense de ses joues. Il ne put que dire « salle de bain, préfet, fatigué, bonne nuit » et tira les rideaux de son lit en se glissant dans les draps. Cette journée était décidément horrible : une note lamentable, un meurtre d'encrier, un entraînement raté et foireux à cause du mauvais temps et une humiliation, c'était pas son jour de chance. Il eut beau fermer les yeux et essayer de voir le visage de cette Serdaigle, rien ne venait et il finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Charlie émergea d'un lourd sommeil et éternua aussitôt qu'il sortit des couvertures. Il sentait qua sa gorge lui piquait mais il n'allait pas se plaindre sinon il devrait subir les railleries de ses camarades. D'ailleurs, cela n'échappa pas à Phil qui le regarda avec un sourire moqueur qui signifiait clairement « je te l'avais bien dit ».

La matinée lui parut longue et il avait fallu qu'il tombe en cours commun avec les Serdaigles. Lui qui n'avait plus repensé à l'épisode de la salle de bain d'hier soir, se sentit soudain mal à l'aise à voir tous ses blasons bleus. Il regardait chacune des filles de sa classe mais aucune ne semblait être la bonne. En même temps, elle ne suivait certainement pas le cours de soins aux créatures magiques qui était une option pour les ASPICs.

- Bonjour Charlie.

Il répondit par un sourire mal assuré à la jeune fille qui venait de la saluer et ignorait totalement son prénom. Cependant, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit… Non, ce n'était pas elle. Il essaya de se convaincre que s'il l'avait sous les yeux, il serait capable de la reconnaître tout de même. Il vit une autre jeune fille au blason bleu lui accorder un sourire éblouissant auquel il fit tout son possible pour ne pas rougir. Et ce manège dura toute la matinée, dès qu'il croisait une Serdaigle, elle lui souriait.

Merlin, _elle_ n'avait pas raconté ça à tout le monde, quand même. Au déjeuner, dans la Grande Salle, il s'installa dos à la table des Serdaigles alors que Phil prenait place en face de lui avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toutes les filles te font du charme ?

Question piège, Charlie baissa la tête sur son assiette et fit mine de rien.

- Allez Weasley, fais pas ton timide, ça marche plus avec moi.

- Ferme-la Johnson !

- Bougon encore ce midi ? Ne me dis pas que le samedi 14 te fiche aussi la frousse ?

Charlie ne répondit pas mais grogna, le nez toujours plongé dans son assiette.

Aidé de Tania, Charlie se débarrassa de Phil. Il n'arrêtait pas de repenser à cette histoire. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Quoique _ces_ jours de chances, plutôt. La seule chose qu'il demandait c'est que tout cela se calme. Franchement, il n'y avait que les filles pour être aussi commères. S'il avait surpris une fille nue, il en aurait pas fait partager tous ses copains. Bon, d'accord, il s'en serait peut-être vanté. Après tout, il n'était qu'un adolescent et il avait souvent entendu sa mère marmonner « les adolescents et leurs hormones » en parlant de Bill. Mais il n'aurait pas détaillé son corps, car il avait vraiment l'impression que toutes ces Serdaigles le déshabillaient du regard.

L'après-midi se passa sous le même signe, à son grand désarroi. Il devint même paranoïaque en voyant certaines Poufsouffles lui sourirent timidement. Il ne manquerait plus que les filles de sa maison soient au courant, ou pire les Serpentards et il pouvait se déclarer foutu. A cette pensée, il ne put retenir une grimace et s'attirer les foudres de son professeur de métamorphoses.

- Monsieur Weasley, c'est la dernière fois que je vous reprend, sinon je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous retirer dix points.

- Oui, professeur.

- Tu m'échapperas pas à la fin du cours, chuchota Phil à son intention.

Et finalement, le soir même, Charlie se décida à lui raconter toute l'histoire quitte à subir ses moqueries. Mais hormis un petit sourire en coin, Phil ne fut pas désagréable.

- Rend-lui la pareille, suggéra-t-il.

- Et comment ? J'ignore qui elle est ?

- Bordel, mon vieux, t'en as un sacré grain. Une fille te vois nu et tu sais même pas qui c'est.

- T'as écouté un peu ce que je viens de te raconter ?

- Bien sûr.

Charlie soupira violemment. Phil ne comprenait rien.

- Crois-moi, vieux, quand tu la verras, tu sauras que c'est elle.

- Parce que ce sera marqué sur son visage ? Railla Charlie.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle se trahira elle-même.

_OoO _

Une semaine plus tardCharlie avait fini par oublier… pas complètement mais il y pensait beaucoup moins. Il ignorait les sourires des filles et prenait les douches dans son dortoir. Le match était passé et Gryffondors avait gagné et McGonagall gardait jalousement la Coupe dans son bureau encore une année supplémentaire.

Alors Charlie avait décidé de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour réviser ses ASPICs. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus que ce mot-là à la bouche.

Il était en train de bûcher ou plutôt butter sur ses révisions de Potions. Merlin qu'il pouvait détester cette matière. Il s'adossa sur le dossier de sa chaise, renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux en soufflant doucement. Il se consolait en espérant que ses efforts ne seraient pas vains et en se disant que bientôt tout sera fini. Il serait libre de tous devoirs.

Ouvrant les yeux, il aperçut une jeune fille le regarder et replonger dans ses parchemins aussitôt qu'elle remarqua qu'il la regardait aussi. Il ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna à ses recettes de potions mais il ne put se concentrer bien longtemps car il sentait encore ce même regard posé sur lui. Cependant, elle baissait la tête à chaque fois qu'il relevait la sienne alors il continua de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'elle le regarde à nouveau.

Elle le fit et il vit tout de suite dans son regard quelque chose qui signifiait clairement « je t'ai vu nu !» Il sursauta et elle osa un sourire. Cet épisode était de l'histoire ancienne et il décida de l'ignorer, elle aussi, pour réviser. Une semaine, c'était déjà vieux pour les ragots de Poudlard alors il ne voulait pas avoir affaire à elle maintenant. C'était oublié, se disait-il.

- Salut.

Non. Il ferma les yeux mais ne releva pas la tête. Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, il avait reconnu sa voix.

Zut !

- Charlie ?

- Oui, souffla-t-il sans relever la tête de son parchemin.

- Non, rien… au revoir, dit-elle après un court silence.

A son intonation, elle semblait déçue. Il la vit du coin de l'œil ranger ses affaires à la hâte et se diriger vers la porte. Quand il se décida à la regarder, il ne vit que son dos, mais il devait reconnaître qu'elle était plutôt mignonne. Et il avait raison, c'était bien la préfète de Serdaigle et même la préfète-en-chef. Il ne voulait pas la vexer même si, sur le coup, il y avait songé, mais il se sentait très gêné de la voir alors qu'elle l'avait vu dans une situation compromettante. Et en plus, elle était allée le raconter toutes à ses copines qui l'avaient répandues dans toute l'école.

Secouant la tête pour la chasser de ses pensées, il continua ses révisions, ou tenta plutôt car il abandonna bien vite et rejoignit Phil dans la salle commune qui lisait un magasine de Quidditch.

- Je sais qui c'est, annonça Charlie sans plus de cérémonie, en prenant place en face de son ami.

- Qui ?

- La fille !

- Ah ! _Elle_ !

- Oui. C'est Eva Coleridge.

- Mignonne, sourit Phil en baissant le magasine. Tu comptes aller la voir ?

- Elle est venue me dire bonjour à la bibliothèque mais elle est vite repartie. Je… J'ai été dur, je crois.

Phil haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à poursuivre plus clairement.

- Disons, que je l'ai un peu ignoré. Quand elle est venue pour me parler, je l'ai bien vu mais j'ai fait comme si j'étais trop occupé dans mes Potions pour pas lui parler.

- T'es un idiot Weasley, asséna Phil.

- J'aurais aimé te voir à ma place.

- Justement, j'aurais été plus dégourdi. Eva est très mignonne, si tu veux mon avis.

- T'as raison. Faut que j'aille la voir, dit-il songeur.

Après le dîner, sa décision était prise. Seulement il n'avait pas trente-six moyens de la localiser dans ce château. Il avait besoin d'aide.

Charlie ne mit pas longtemps à localiser ses deux frères. Ils étaient fourrés dans un coin de la salle commune, comme ils le faisaient à la maison quand ils préparaient une blague. Il se posta devant eux et ils relevèrent la tête, surpris et cachèrent en vitesse les parchemins qu'ils tenaient dans les mains.

- Tiens, notre grand frère adoré.

- J'ai besoin de vous, les jumeaux.

- Oh ! Tu as vu, Fred, Charlie demande notre aide ?

- Oui, George, c'est louche.

- Faites pas les rabat-joie. Vous êtes tout le temps en train de faire des mauvais coups ou alors vous êtes en retenue, je vous vois pas souvent.

En fait, il évitait ses frères. C'était égoïste mais à la maison, ils les avaient toujours sur le dos alors à l'école, il aimait être juste avec ses amis. C'était valable avec Percy aussi comme ç'avait été pareil avec Bill avant qu'il quitte le collège.

- Vous savez mieux que quiconque où se trouvent tous les élèves ici, non ?

- Exact, approuva Fred.

- Alors je recherche quelqu'un et vous pourriez peut-être me dire où elle se trouve ?

- Qui ? Demanda George avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- La préfète-en-chef.

- Oh ! Tu as vu George ?

- Oui, Fred. Charlie cherche la préfète-en-chef. Tu crois qu'il a fait une bêtise ?

- Ou bien il lui court après ?

Les jumeaux se dévisagèrent avant de pousser en grand « noooon » en secouant la tête.

- Arrêtez de faire comme si j'étais pas dans la conversation. J'ai besoin de lui demander un service. Alors… vous m'aidez ou je dois me débrouiller ?

Ils se concertèrent et montèrent dans leur dortoir en intimant à Charlie de ne pas les suivre. Celui-ci se demandait si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir sollicité leur aide en fin de compte.

- Mademoiselle la préfète prend un bain, annonça George, tout sourire en redescendant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Et comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- Parce qu'elle se trouve dans la salle de bain des préfets, mon cher.

- Promis, on ne l'a pas espionné, on sait juste qu'elle y est, ajouta Fred.

- D'accord, d'accord, merci.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Charlie sortit de la salle commune.

- Tu penses qu'il va la rejoindre ? Demanda Fred.

- Dix mornilles qu'oui.

- Il a pas assez de cran. C'est Bill, le coureur, mais je tiens le pari.

_OoO _

En effet, Charlie se rendait dans la salle de bain des préfets, sûr qu'elle devait encore y être. Il réussit une nouvelle fois à charmer le tableau qui le laissa entrer malgré le fait qu'une « jeune demoiselle prenait un bain » dit la jeune brodeuse du tableau.

- C'est ma petite-amie, mentit-il pour la bonne cause.

- Aucune bêtise folle, alors ?

- Promis.

Il entra et reçut une vague de chaleur. La pièce était remplie de buée et au milieu de la mousse, il distingua une tête brune. C'était bien elle. Seule sa tête émergeait et ses mains clapotaient doucement à la surface.

- Bonsoir Eva.

Elle sursauta dans un cri aigu et resta figée en reconnaissant son visiteur.

- Charlie.

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment un silence. Eva Coleridge, la préfète-en-chef qui l'avait surpris nu, avait perdu sa langue. Elle essayait inutilement de ramener le plus de mousse possible autour d'elle.

- Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je fais là ? Demanda Charlie, brisant ainsi le silence qui devenait gênant.

- Je ne préfère pas le savoir.

- Tant pis pour toi. Je me sens atrocement gêné du fait que tu m'as vu… comment tu sais.

- Oh ! Charlie, si peu de temps !

Il ne sut si elle plaisantait ou non mais il réagit au quart de tour.

- C'est déjà énorme ! Alors pour remédier à ça, je me suis dit que le mieux était qu'il fallait que je te vois aussi sans tes vêtements.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et d'une voix sèche lui demanda s'il avait trouvé ça tout seul.

- J'ai été aidé, admit-il.

- Ecoute Charlie, ce n'est pas nécessaire de faire ça, je me ne souviens même plus de ce que j'ai vu.

Il aurait pu être vexé mais à la place il la traita de menteuse.

- Tu l'as ébruité dans tout le château.

- Mais j'ai été généreuse ! Tu aurais peut-être voulu que je dise que tu étais moche.

- Alors tu me trouves beau ?

Inconsciemment, son ego de mâle venait d'être flatté.

- C'est une pente glissante, Charlie. Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça au juste ?

- La Loi du Talion, tu connais.

Il attrapa une serviette sur le rebord et la déplia devant lui.

- Je t'attends, sourit-il, tout fier.

- Hors de question, Charlie. C'est puéril !

- Très bien. Comme tu veux.

Il s'assit en tailleur et garda la serviette en attendant qu'elle se décide. Il n'était pas pressé et pouvait y passer la nuit, si elle le voulait. Elle finira bien par sortir de toute façon.

N'osant pas amorcer le moindre geste, au début, Eva décida de faire comme s'il n'était pas là, elle fit quelques longueurs, se lava les cheveux et se détendit.

Cependant, au bout d'une heure, comme elle voyait qu'il ne bougerait pas, elle prit la décision de sortir. Sa peau allait se flétrir si elle restait trop longtemps dans l'eau et elle n'aimait pas. Elle inspira profondément en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle allait faire et s'avança du rebord. Charlie devinant la suite, se remit debout et tendit la serviette. Sans le regarder, Eva monta la première marche qui descendait du bassin et sortit de l'eau. Les yeux de Charlie s'enflammèrent. Les seules femmes qu'il connaissait vraiment étaient sa mère et sa petite sœur, alors autant dire qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un corps de femme puisse être ainsi fait. Les vêtements cachaient véritablement beaucoup de choses. Elle attrapa la serviette et s'enveloppa dedans alors que le regard de Charlie était toujours fixé sur elle. Aucun ne bougeait. Immobile, elle attendait qu'il parte mais il ne faisait rien et il resta planté là une bonne poignée de minutes avant de réagir à son toussotement. Il reprit aussitôt contenance et se précipita dehors sans mot dire.

Choquée et blessée, Eva laissa échapper quelques larmes malgré elle. Elle venait clairement de se faire rejeter par l'un des plus beaux garçons de cette école et par son corps, qui plus est. Elle se rhabilla avec des gestes mécaniques et regagna la tour des Serdaigles, silencieuse.

_OoO _

Charlie avait préféré sortir avant de faire un geste incontrôlé, elle était si belle. C'était impossible qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant.

_Mais avant, tu ne regardais pas les filles_, lui souffla une petite voix.

En effet, les filles se limitaient à sa mère, sa sœur et ses camarades de classe. Il ne les avaient pour ainsi dire jamais vu autrement. Il savait bien qu'un jour… mais il n'y avait jamais pensé. Son corps était si… Il n'avait pas de mots adéquats mais dans son esprit l'image était claire. Il s'était surtout arrêté à sa poitrine qu'il qualifiait sans hésiter de parfaite. Les filles dans les magasines de Bill pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

Il se coucha en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades et surtout Phil, qui ne manquerait pas de lui poser tout un tas de questions, pas dupe un seul instant de ce qu'il avait pu se passer ce soir.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, les mains sous la nuque, Charlie ne cessait de rejouer la scène dans sa tête. Il ne songea même pas à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce car il était totalement impensable qu'il puisse raconter ça à ses copains. Jamais, il ne le ferait. C'était à lui seul.

Au bout d'un moment, ses paupières se firent lourdes et le sommeil commença à l'emporter quand il sursauta dans son lit en réalisant qu'il venait d'agir comme un imbécile. Sa mère l'aurait d'ailleurs traité de goujat, mot qu'il trouvait ridicule mais qui était pourtant très bien adapté à la situation. Il avait quitté précipitamment la salle de bain sans un mot, laissant Eva… comme ça. Il savait qu'elle avait dû être blessée par son geste mais sur le coup, c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. Il finit par s'endormir en pensant que malgré sa goujaterie, la gêne qu'il ressentirait en la revoyant demain serait encore plus grande. Il fallait absolument qu'il aille réparer son erreur.

Le lendemain matin, il ne la vit pas dans la Grande Salle mais juste avant son premier cours. En effet, elle attendait avec ses amies dans le couloir pour aller en cours d'Enchantements, cours qu'ils partageaient. Il s'approcha derrière elle et posa une main maladroite sur sa taille et murmura à son oreille qu'elle était magnifique. Il sentit qu'elle voulut se retourner mais il l'en empêcha en plantant un chaste baiser dans son cou avant que le professeur leur dise d'entrer dans la salle.

Charlie ne sut pas d'où il tenait une telle assurance mais en voyant son sourire, il se sentait fier de lui. Finalement, il retournerait bien volontiers dans la salle de bain des préfets.

* * *

_Note 1 : en 1990, les vendredis 13 étaient au mois d'Avril et de Juillet, pour les besoins de mon OS, il est arrivé en Juin._

_Note 2 : Paraskévidékatriaphobie est la peur du vendredi 13_

_Note 3 : Il y a eut quelques erreurs dans les livres par rapport aux dates de naissance, car Charlie quitte Poudlard en 1990, soit juste l'année avant que Ron et Harry y entrent. Donc la Coupe de Quidditch n'est pas resté autant de temps chez les Serpentards que MCGonagall le dit._

_Note 4 : Je pense bien que les élèves de Poudlard n'ont pas cours le samedi mais pour les besoin de l'OS, j'en ai mis ! Ca va pas les tuer !_

_Note 5 : Verdict ?! _


End file.
